Irrigation is the process in which a controlled amount of water is supplied to crops, plants, etc. at regular intervals for agriculture. An irrigation system can implement a series of pipes, pumps, valves, and/or end-delivery devices (e.g., sprinklers, drip irrigation emitters, etc.) to provide water to particular areas of a field, plot, etc.